vhs_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amateur Night
'''Directed by: '''David Bruckner Three friends in a motel room: Patrick , Shane and Clint are preparing themselves to hit the town. Clint has a hidden camera built in his glasses and the whole tape is made from his view. The plan of the three man, inspired by Shane is to bring women back to this room and have sex with them. The purpose of the glasses is to capture the footage and sell it to an amateur pornsite. After making sure that the glasses aren't suspecious in any way, they leave. In an Irish pub, they meet up with several people but Clint attracts the attention of a shy girl, Lily who murmurs the words: I like you. She keeps repeating this several times. After a while, they manage to convince both Lily and a party girl named Lisa to come with them to their motel room. But the combination of drugs and alcohol takes their toll on Lisa who passes out as soon as they arrives. This doesn't stop Shane however, but a laughing Patrick manages to discourage his friend from raping an unconscious girl. The akward Lily have only eye for Clint but Shane still wants to make his porno and has decided that Lily will be his actress. Blinded by lust and his alcohol intoxication, Shane doesn't notice the unusual feature of Lily's legs. A short shot shows that she has scales growing on her legs and feet as Shane undresses her. But Lily seems to be ready for action as she starts to undress Clint. Clint grows nervous and leaves for a moment as Patrick takes his place. But it is clear that Lily dislike Patrick and hisses at him. But both Shane and Patrick are too lustful to care much and Patrick still to have his way. Clint has taken refudge in the bathroom, wondering if he really wants this when he gets company who was attacked by Lily. At first, Clint laughs but soon they realize that Lily is no ordinary girl and as they approach Shane they see her sprouting fangs and proceed to kill Shane. In shock and disturbed by what they have seen, they flee back to the bathroom. After a few minutes they come with a plan and Patrick rips of the shower curtain in a desperate attempt to fight off Lily as Clint tries to wake up Lisa who is still unconscious but also looks at Patrick. The latter is easily subdued by Lily who makes short work of him, ending up to feed on his blood and castract him with her bare hands. In a blind panic, Clint flees from the room but falls down the stairs breaking his wrist. Bleeding on the floor he is found by a more monstrous Lily who still says she likes him. She tries to fellate him but when she notes that he is not aroused, she crawls away crying. Clint uses this opportunity to get up and flee. Screaming for help as he passes by motel rooms, nobody takes the naked Clint serious. Many believe his a pervert until the Succubus Lily, now a monster with batwings grabs him and lifts in the air. The final images are of Clint screaming as he flies high the sky, followed by his glasses falling off and left on the concrete, ending the footage. Category:V/H/S Category:Tapes